THE FIGHT AGAINST THE LOCUSTS
by TheSchoolMaster
Summary: Marcus fenix and his new best friend B.CARMINE must go into space to kill all locusts but there is a twist up there read on!


This is a sequal marcus was a locusts and he now has to fish the fight like master chief but only it is on earth and not on the covenant spaceplanes. now since I played the GEAR OF WAR 2's first two chapter I know what I'm talking about spoilers watch out.

All was quite on the front wear MAarcus Phoenix lived but that was because he was a GEAR OF WAR and he couldn't be afraid of things but he was still nervous because of what was happening since the Locusts Queen talked to him not to long ago. there had happened to be a speech at the end of the first game and the Locusts Queen talked to him talking about her plans to rule the galaxy and Earth first. so, Marcus talked to his girlfriend mandy and to his best friend who was not Cole and was Dom's girlfriend.

"WHERE CAN I GET THE CURE SO I AM NO LONGER A LOCNUSTS?!" yelled the Fenixator quite loud.

"WISH FOR IT" said the grils

He did and he was now cured and his team was back togetherv again. however Mandy got shot in the war before they got together again so now Marcus has to find a new friend or another best lover..

marcus Fenixs had a new best friend now, his name was Carmine and he was porbably the best guy he had met since he was his old third best friend's who was dead's brother and that ment that they shared the tightest bond brothers could so he liked that. SO. one day Marcus was talking to Carmine and they were in the JCPennies and it was dark so they decided to kill the locust that night. Out on the hunt, Carmine found himself some Abercrambie (srry I don't know how to spell it) while he shot the locust with his duel space revolvers, it took a while to learn how to do that but he can. Marcus said good job on becoming a GEAR OF WAR like your brother so now you can help us in the team with the Coletrain and the Dom because we are cool. Carmine agreed on tahts.

Suddeny, the ground became all sorts of shakey and a Marcus saw what they had to beat to finish of the Locusts Queen, it was the General Ram's brother, the gIant Worm. They took a helicopter and Marcus ripped of his armor to reval the American Eagle's logo and he grabbed the helicopter and he grabbed the helicoptaer and he threw it at the giant worm's head and it got scared because now it new it was fighting the best fighter in the world, Marcus Fenix, and his friend and Coletrain and Dom cause Dom was Mexican and the worm knew some but it wasn't rasist because the worm was from mexico city but raised in Austin texas.

They then drove the helicopter around and shot at the worm's body while screaming at it and the worm sunk the JCPennies. Now they were all mad. They then took the motorbikes out of the back of the chopper and shot out like lighting! WHAM! THEY LANDD IN HIS HEAD AND NOW ARE ON THE TOUNGE! THEY ARE THE GEAR OF WARS!

They got in the giant worm's cockpit and stated to put things back together because the worm was controlled buy mean people and had hated his brother who was the RAAM general who was the beggist loser of the all so he helped the GEAR OF WARS put it back together again. Carmine was driving the helicopter so he got into it's pilot seat and found out where the Locusts Queen was living.

SPACE.

After skleeping and leaving they woke up. they had to fly. So they did. the worm lifted off like a spaceplane kind of like in Halo 3 where master chief has to drive them and fight in that air battle and that is so cool. They worm conquerd the ozone and then were in space and they saw the Locusts Queens space station it was discuized as a sattilite but was as big as a house!

They walked in and found out that the Locusts Queen was inside a deep locked room. Coletrain and Dom used their skills they had to break into the room and then they had broken into the house earlier that's how they were in now. Inside the room was actually Mandy and they looked at her she was dead but now she was the Locusts Queen and she was reading a book and shot Coletrain with a duel space revolver! Carmine was made at this because he thought that only he could do that and now he couldn'tr so he shot her with them both.

"GEARS OF WAR, MOVE OUT" said Dom but it was in Spanish.

"SHOOT THEM!" yelled the Locusts Queen Mary.

"I GOT SHOT" yelled Marcus and now he was dying.

now the Locusts Queen Mary walked up to dying Marcus Fenix and said the truth abut everything. the war was lost because this was the earth's biggest sattelite and it controlled the telephones and now the Queen was powerful because she could now hear telephone conversations because shw couldn't before but now she could!

"Marcus, want to hgear the truth?" said the Locusts Queen Mary

"tell me and then you will die" said Marcus who was almost near a death himself and he couldn't play no more if he did.

"when u gave me a locusts it infected me with it's venom and now I am the Locusts Queen Mary because it was a baby Queen but it died and now I'm acting like it and theuy think I am it." she took a tantanacle and sliced his face!

Marcus new the truth now, Carmine was his son as his's brother was actually adopted like him by the Carmines and they looked nothing alike because they wore armor. Carmine shot the Locusts Queen Mary in the foot and then she tripped and fell into space dead. Then the GEARS OF WAR except for the Coletrain because he was shot in the head a lot and was into the hospital and was going to get out okay because he played football for his team the Thrashballs and his head was actually hard went to get some ice cream and Sundays for and Marcus hugged Carmine but his eyes began to glow, he was not wishing not to be a locusts anymore and now he was turning into one!

TO CONTINUE!


End file.
